


So Close

by clover71



Category: Free!
Genre: Camp!fic, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover71/pseuds/clover71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's not so sure about this game being legit but he trusts his sister so he plays along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> \- Wrote this for ['30 Days of Rin'](http://30daysofrin.tumblr.com) activity in tumblr and also for the square prompt 'handcuffed/ bound together' in my Trope Bingo [round 4] card.
> 
> \- I needed a prompt to work on because I've been brain-dead and absolutely lack inspiration lately that the two other fics I originally started for _30 days of Rin_ ended up in the _'to delete'_ folder because they suck big time. I just hope this one doesn't.
> 
> \- Didn't have time to find a beta and I haven't had time to reread and edit. I'll make necessary corrections later.  
> .  
> .  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Free! (Iwatobi Swim Club) and its characters, copyright remains with the character creator Kouji Ouji and the anime creator, Kyoto Animation.  
> .  
> .
> 
> * * *

.  
.  
"Let's play a game," Gou says, her eyes sparkling with what Rin recognizes as mischief. "You all need a break from the hard work you've been doing. This joint training camp isn't supposed to be all work, you know. You should all relax now that training is done for the day. Besides, this can be a way to improve teamwork."

Rin's not so sure about this game being legit but he trusts his sister so he plays along. He knows Gou is up to something though, his instincts kicking in the moment she tells everyone to choose a partner and she specifically asks him to pair up with Haru.

"How is this supposed to improve teamwork if I'm playing with Haru? We're not even on the same team," Rin says although he really has no objection whatsoever. He's just trying to scrape off logic from Gou's words.

"Well, it's to test whether you can easily adapt to any situation. In this case, having to play—erm, work with someone you don't usually spend time with," is what Gou says, the ruby-colored pupils in her eyes noticeably twitching. _Yup._ She's clearly lying. Whatever the case is, Rin just decides to go with her flow. He doesn't want to dampen her mood. He owes her that much at least for keeping her at arms length for the past years. "Besides, you're not the only one. Sousuke-kun is paired up with Makoto-senpai. Nitori-kun is playing with Nagisa-kun and erm… Mikoshiba-kun is it? He's going to be playing with Rei-kun. And since we only have four members, the rest of the Samezuka team can just pair up with each other."

"O… kay." Rin settles beside Haru while the others join their designated partners. "So. What do we do again?" 

Gou brings out several sketch pads while explaining that, "You and your partner will switch turns on who will sketch and who will do the guessing. The one whose turn it is to draw will have to illustrate whatever word they pick from here," she points at the candy bowl on the table filled with small rolled up pieces of paper. "And your partner will have only three chances to guess what it is."

"Ah. Pictionary," Rin says, his confidence bubbling. He may not be an expert in guessing games but he's aware of Haru's artistic skills and that may be their plus factor so.

"Anyone who loses or gets the least points will have to spend twelve hours handcuffed," Gou then adds, brandishing a pair of silver manacles. From where exactly she got it, Rin doesn't want to know. 

So the game begins and Rin manages to cajole Haru to take the first turn on the sketch pad. They're off to a good start, Haru drawing a perfect picture of a dolphin that makes it easy for Rin to identify. The others are likewise doing well, unfortunately. He's quite surprised to see Sousuke draw a decent fishing boat and Makoto even guesses the exact word. 

It's Rin's turn on the sketch pad and he picks a piece of paper, reads the word 'roller coaster' and thinks, _What the fuck._ Oh well. He lets the pen's tip glide on the white surface to create a line he believes would best resemble a roller coaster track or whatever it's called. Then he draws boxes on top and hopes that Haru will be clever enough to guess. 

When Rin finally flips the pad up to show Haru the picture, Haru stares at it for a good thirty seconds, maybe even more, then he blinks, frowns and says, "It's a running stitch?"

"A what?" Rin checks his drawing once more and wonders, "How the fuck do you see this as a running stitch?" out loud. 

"Well that's how it looks like," is Haru's retort. "You suck at drawing."

"And you suck at guessing," Rin fires back, already bracing himself for another one of those endless bickering he and Haru engage in at times like this, but then Makoto steps in. 

"Maa-maa. Let's try to keep things friendly," he says with the ever-present smile on his lips.

Things are well-balanced from then on but when the half hour strikes, everything seems to go downhill. For Rin and Haru, at least. Haru's drawing has become… well, not really bad but more difficult for Rin to guess. Or maybe Rin is getting a bit distracted. With what, only hell knows.

The others are not half as bad. Rin can't help but suspect that they're victims of some sort of a conspiracy though when he sees Ai's disfigured representation of what looks like a frog with a bad case of acne but Nagisa cleverly guesses it's a stonefish.

Whatever.

The game ends when the bowl is already empty and the whiteboard where Gou's been writing their scores shows an embarrassing 7 points for Rin and Haru while the rest of their friends have garnered two digits. 

"Oniichan," Gou says, waving the handcuffs in front of him. 

Rin sighs. This is probably going to be the longest twelve hours of his life.

 

*

 

The metal is cold and already biting into his skin. Rin keeps twisting his wrist, not in an attempt to get the damn thing off but it's just something out of habit. Only half hour has passed but this stupid handcuff is already unbearable as hell. It doesn't seem to bother Haru though. 

"Stop fidgeting," Haru hisses under his breath while stirring whatever concoction he has simmering in the pot with his free hand. 

Rin huffs indignantly. "I'm surprised you're still in the mood to cook. I guess you're the lucky one to have your right hand free."

"It's our turn to prepare dinner," comes Haru's response enforced with a matter-of-fact clarity.

"I thought we're having barbeque tonight?" Rin peers into the pot, breathing in the delicious scent of the soup.

Haru gives a small nod. "We are. But didn't Yamazaki volunteer to take care of it?" 

"He did," Rin says, now finding no logic on why Haru's slaving away in the kitchen when they can both be out back where the rest of their teammates are. "So why do you have to cook?"

Just like in everything Rin says though, Haru always throws back an annoyingly shrewd riposte. "Rei and Nitori-kun wanted miso soup." That's it. Plain and simple.

Rin releases the exasperation growing in his chest in a deep, heavy breath. "Seriously, Haru. Aren't you spoiling them a bit?"

"No," is Haru's perfunctory return. He ignores Rin during the whole process of stirring the soup and preparing the salad. If it isn't for the handcuffs, Rin would've bolted out of there. 

Before Rin perishes from the wordless atmosphere that Haru seems content to be wrapped within, a collection of loud outbursts invades the kitchen as Gou, Rei, Nagisa, Ai and Momo come pouring in.

Rin realizes then that he prefers the serenity Haru offers over the cacophony that this chaotic bunch carries with them.

Silence conquers the ambiance once more when Haru says, "I need to go to the toilet," causing everyone to stare at him for a fraction of a second before all eyes drift over to the handcuffs holding them together.

"Uhm…" Rin scratches at his jaw. "Gou, can you like, take these off for a while?"

Rin catches the smirk that slides onto Gou's lips which is gone in a blink of an eye. His sister then crosses her arms and lifts her chin up, saying, "Nuh-uh. Surely you can just go with him, ne, oniichan?"

 _No, I can't,_ is what Rin wants to say but then Haru's already tugging at the damn manacles, which, of course, is digging into his wrist as a result. "Come, Rin. I won't take long."

_Someone save me._

It's to an embarrassing degree that Rin has to stand _there_ and wait 'til Haru's done doing his… well, business and trying (but failing spectacularly) not to look. What torture it is when he feels Haru's forearm move, prompting him to slant his gaze in time to see Haru's fingers peeling the waistband of his pants away from his hip. How difficult it is to tear his eyes away when he sees those same fingers tugging the fabric down and – _oh shit_ – his right hand reaching inside. 

Rin looks away, doing his best not to imagine what Haru's doing at the moment. Instead he tries to focus on the asymmetric cracks on the wall. But the distraction doesn't last long. Without even shifting his gaze, he can clearly see in his head how Haru's fingers are curled around his dick and this causes Rin's own to twitch in response. 

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_ he wonders.

"I'm done." Haru's voice breaks through his befuddled musing but it's the sting on his wrist that makes him actually move. 

The toilet dilemma doesn't end there. It's Rin's turn to do the deed barely an hour later and Haru just stands there like it's a natural thing. What's worse is Rin has to use his right hand to grip his dick and well… it's the same hand that holds the other half of the handcuffs. So Haru's hand is right _there_ when Rin's doing _that._ And – _oh shit_ – he's so not imagining that Haru's hand can be elsewhere, somewhere closer and – _damn it!_ – he feels an arousal creeping in.

Rin throws a side glance Haru's way to check if he's looking but of course, Haru isn't. He seems to have found something interesting on the sink.

And he thinks that's just about the worst he can get out of this situation but no….

Dinner becomes a test of their sense of coordination. They take turns holding their bowls close and pushing food into their mouths. It's a tough job, but they survive the process so that's not where the problem comes in. 

It's when nine o' clock strikes and everyone usually bathe together. Luckily, the inn has a public bath, otherwise Rin may have to suffer bathing in private with only Haru to keep him company. That would have been awkward.

Makoto comes up to them at the changing room with a key and Rin thinks, _thank goodness,_ but Makoto says, "Gou asks me to unlock it only for a few seconds so you can slip your shirts off. And that's that.

Rin chooses to ignore his team's taunting but the moment they start to become really annoying, Rin threatens that he'll double or even triple their training regimen once they return. It works. 

They're scrubbing down and Haru tugs at his wrist so he can lather the soap over his body. Rin doesn't fight it, doesn't have enough strength left to resist. He just gnaws at his lower lip when he feels Haru's hand sliding down to his private territory. Just thinking that his own hand is merely inches away from Haru's dick makes his own jerk. 

_Fuuuuuuck._ Rin decides he'll drown himself after this.

The soak in the tub isn't as awkward as Rin has feared. Only problem is Haru prefers to stay in the water longer than anyone else so Rin has to endure the heat until he feels like he's going to pass out. "Damn it, Haru. Can we just get out now?"

"I'm enjoying the bath," Haru says in the usual monotonous way but Rin catches a hint of amusement in his tone. 

"Look, Haru. If you plan to turn this into some sort of challenge then you win," Rin says and he notices the corners of Haru's mouth curling up for a fraction of a second. "I can't take the heat anymore." It's a lie. The heat is fine and Rin can soak in it probably for another fifteen minutes but what he can't take is Haru's proximity. It's making it more and more difficult to breathe.

"You're no fun," is what Haru says or at least it sounds that way. Haru's already dragging him out of the tub before Rin can even blink.

Sleeping next to each other isn't something new. Rin has already claimed the futon next to Haru's on the first night. But somehow, knowing they're linked by those metal rings and chain sends an uneasy feeling so Rin can't sleep as a result. 

An hour – maybe more – passes since they settled in when Haru says, "Rin," soft voice fluttering in the partially dark room. 

Rin debates whether he's going to respond or pretend he's already asleep but his mouth betrays him, the word, "Yeah," slipping out before he can swallow it back. 

Silence. Rin thinks Haru may have fallen asleep. 

But then Haru speaks again. "Sorry I got you into this," is what he says that leaves Rin confused.

"Got me into what?" Rin doesn't really need to ask. He has a vague idea it has something to do with being restrained and losing the game but he needs to let the conversation flow before things get more excruciatingly tense between them.

"I…" Haru starts then some wordless minutes float by. "I actually made us lose."

Rin snaps his head to look at Haru even though he can barely see Haru's face. "What do you mean?"

Haru shifts so he's facing Rin. "It's just… You've been too busy with your team for the past months. Though I understand that it's your job to focus on them since you're team captain but…." The light shining through the window behind Rin touches Haru's face so Rin can see his eyes slide close and it takes a while before he speaks again. "I missed you." 

Those words are spun together into an arrow that shoots right through Rin's heart. 

Haru misses him.

Haru actually missed him.

Rin fights the urge to spring up on his feet and go _whoop_ or something similarly silly. Instead, He entwines his fingers with Haru's and gives Haru's hand a gentle squeeze. "I missed you, too."

The moment is shattered when he hears Nagisa say, "Ha! Rei-chan, you owe me five hundred yen."

Momo's whining soon follows. "Ahhh… Now I have to pay Nitori-senpai three hundred yen and will have to treat him to yakiniku. I'm so broke."

Rin bolts upright and Haru does the same in a heartbeat. He spies the other guys' silhouette across the room. The light soon flickers open and Rin sees Makoto standing by the wall. "Sorry everyone," Makoto says. "I guess the cat's out of the bag."

It doesn't take long before Rin's eyes are able to adjust to the sudden brightness. "Wait." Rin's eyes make a quick sweep, mentally taking note that his teammates whom he's sharing the room with as well as the Iwatobi team are still awake. "Are you saying you all planned this?"

"Not really." It's Sousuke who speaks this time. "It's your sister's idea actually. Not the part wherein Nanase purposely made you two lose. She just asked us to help orchestrate the game so we'll get more points than you guys."

"Really." Rin can sense his sister standing right outside the door. "Why don't you come in here, Gou, instead of eavesdropping?"

The door slides open and Gou's standing there with a sheepish look. "I'm sorry oniichan," is all she says, no attempt to explain why she did what she did.

"Well, look on the brighter side," Makoto rests his hand on Gou's shoulder. "You won't have to come up with a reason or story why you have to keep them handcuffed longer than twelve hours."

Gou's eyes widen and it's quite comical except that she says, "Oh. But I already asked Nitori-kun to hide the key."

At that, Ai jumps on his feet, hand flying over his mouth, eyes as wide as Gou's. "Oh no! I did as you've instructed and placed it on the laundry basket filled with blankets. So it's probably been moved around already."

Rin – and apparently Haru as well – exclaim, "What?" loud enough to make Gou and Ai jump then turn pale.

 

 _fin_  
.  
.


End file.
